Against All Reason
by BohemianMagic
Summary: Owen realises he's got involved with the wrong person when they reveal a secret to him. MPREG. Written on request for SkittleACullen.


**Title: **Against All Reason

**Pairing: **Owen/OMC

**Rating: **M

**Warning**: Slash, Mpreg, swearing, explicit sex.

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **This is for SkittleACullen who requested that I do an Owen Mpreg fic after reading my other story 'The Unexpected Path'. (Shameless plug!) Blame them! This is a one-shot fic, it has nothing to do with my Unexpected!verse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood but will happily claim ownership of Owen, Tosh and Ianto, since the BBC threw them away so carelessly.

* * *

**Okay, so someone told me how to check my traffic for my stories and stuff and i was just completly blown away by how many people actually read this. As of 2/10/2010, 212 people have clicked on this link but only 2 people have bothered to review. If you know you're one of those people who haven't reviewed, please don't be afraid to drop me line, even if its just 'i liked it'. Because as far i as i know, 210 people read this and hated it.**

"You bastard!" Owen stared at the white stick in his hand. "You complete and utter fucking bastard!"

Owen seethed at the man standing in the doorway of the small bathroom.

"Owen, love, calm down. You're just in shock, that's all."

"Too right I'm in bloody shock! It's not biologically possible! How can I be pregnant? The test must be broken." Owen pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You better hope that this test is broken!"

The man gestured to the dozens of other pregnancy tests that littered the bathroom floor, "Yes, because 30 other tests must also be all wrong. Owen…"

"Fuck off, Dristan!" Owen looked ready to throw a punch at Dristan's face; instead he stalked past the man and slammed the door to the bedroom shut, locking it.

Inside his bedroom, Owen paced around. He ignored Dristan's knocking from outside and cursed the day he had first met the man.

* * *

_**4 months ago…**_

Owen surveyed the bar with a modicum of interest. Talk about diminishing returns, eh? Despite his devil-may-care attitude, Owen actually worked really hard to become a doctor; he was brilliantly clever, just lazy. But, being a good student meant no late night partying and going out on the pull with his mates. Now he was qualified and single, Owen liked to take the occasional opportunity to do what he felt he'd missed out on in his youth: chatting up attractive birds (and the odd bloke) in the hope of getting a good lay. These days, Owen wasn't too fussed about who they were, as long as they satisfied the itch he had. He wasn't getting any younger though, which was why he had snuck a spray bottle of alien pheromones from out of the hub; they'd never let him down before. Okay, he hadn't exactly asked for permission but it wasn't as if it was a gun or anything that could cause mass homicide. Owen always tried on his own charm first and if that didn't work, then a little help from his trusty friend always did the job nicely.

Owen ordered himself a drink and leant against the bar to view his surroundings. Spotting a rather good-looking girl, he made his way over.

"Okay let's cut the crap, shall we?" he sighed. Nice strong opening to get her attention.

"We're both young, free and attractive, so what do you say, I take you back to mine and show you a good time?" How could she turn down an offer like that?

The girl gave him a quick once-over before making a derisive noise, "Piss off, creep!" she stalked off.

Stuck-up cow. She better watch what she turns down, she won't carry on getting offers as good as that forever.

Owen downed the rest of his drink in one and slammed his glass back down on the bar. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the small bottle of alien pheromones he had secreted there and sprayed the contents of the bottle liberally over himself.

Outside the club, the streets of Cardiff were crowded with rowdy valley girls on a night out. Students stumbled drunkenly over one another and a man bent down in the centre of the road to be sick. No one noticed the small flicker of blue light appear from behind a backstreet alley.

Dristan deactivated his vortex manipulator and headed off to find out just where he'd ended up. He rounded the street corner and smiled to himself, it was party time! Plenty of young, gorgeous, pretty girls and boys to be enjoyed here.

But Dristan had a job to do. He had been sent to Earth on a mission for the Time Agency. The colonies were failing, dying out almost. The humans had to find new breeding partners and the Time Agency had sent its Agents to scout out suitable carriers for a new generation. But what was a little fun on the side? Especially if it helped benefit the Agency and his mission.

The plan was simple, in theory. Find some nice piece of ass and give them a good fuck, then forward nine months and collect the kid. Problem was though, was that in the time Dristan had ended up in, it would be unlikely that he could get any of these humans up the duff. His own physiology had advanced so much that it would have created a species barrier if not had it been for what Dristan had in his pocket. A packet of heavy duty fertility pills. These had been specially developed by the Time Agency to change the chemical makeup of any human that ingested them. Thus making conception likely.

Dristan walked into the club when the scent hit him full in the face. He staggered backwards, just managing to keep upright. Surveying the rest of the club, no one else had seemingly been affected but centuries of evolution had refined and enhanced Dristan's senses. The pheromones were calling him over, beckoning him. Dristan followed the delicious scent over to the bar, determined to find the source.

Owen was about to order his second drink. He signalled over to the bar-man and was just about to open his mouth when he felt an arm snake around his waist and a mouth press against his neck.

"Let me get this one, babe." Warm breath tickled his ear.

Owen looked round at the man currently pressed against him. Attractive bastard, if Owen was interested in that sort of thing. Well, he thought, it's the best offer I've had all night. To turn down an offer of free booze was just downright rude and Owen was getting bored of drinking alone anyway.

"Yeah, alright then." he sighed.

Dristan was enraptured, he didn't care that he was being seduced by ultra strong pheromones; two could play at that game.

"Thanks mate, cheers." Owen said as he downed his second vodka tonic of the night.

"Don't mention it, name's Dristan by the way." Dristan raised the corner of his mouth in a wonky smile.

"Owen." Owen gestured towards Dristan with his glass, "Nice to hear a decent accent. Guessing your not from round here?"

Dristan took a sip of his own drink, "Guessing right."

Owen inclined his head towards the rest of the club. "I wouldn't stick around here mate, not if you can help it."

Dristan bent closer to Owen's ear, "What makes you think I intend to stick around? What do you say?"

Owen considered the proposition for a few moments. While he normally did prefer women, he wasn't totally adverse to men. Especially as this seemed to be his best offer of the night. Besides, at least this Dristan bloke would be easy to get rid of in the morning. This was all the reasoning Owen needed; he lent forward and met Dristan's lips.

Dristan let himself just enjoy the feeling of being kissed for a few seconds. Then he adjusted his position so he could begin to take charge of Owen's mouth.

Owen felt Dristan stroke a warm hand up against his face and felt himself lean into the touch. He didn't notice Dristan's other hand reach over to drop a pill into his drink, dissolving it instantly.

When they broke apart Dristan watched Owen down the rest of his drink before continuing, "Your place nearby?"

"Nah, hotel." Owen jerked his head and Dristan followed him out of the club.

Both Dristan and Owen crashed into the hotel room. Dristan produced lube and wet wipes before pulling Owen down into another kiss; tearing at each others clothes to get to the bare skin underneath.

Owen's body was leaner than Dristan's, who looked practically tanned in comparison. Owen wasted no time in working his way down Dristan's body, finding spots that made him squirm. He bent own to blow cool air across the hard shaft and found himself expertly flipped over onto his back, with Dristan looking down at him from above.

"My turn now," Dristan smirked, leaning down towards Owen's cock. He licked a deft stripe down the shaft, pushing Owen's knees out of the way to gain better access to his balls. Dristan began to lick and nurse Owen's soft balls until Owen was yelling at him to get on with it.

When Dristan didn't immediately move, Owen flipped him over; sliding down the length of Dristan's body to take his cock in Owen's mouth. Dristan lent up to watch Owen suck down his length, taking as much as he could and stroking and pumping what he couldn't. Naughty little boy, Dristan thought, you've done this before. Oh sweet Goddess, Dristan loved that mouth. Soon, Dristan found himself having to reach up to grasp Owen's head and slow him down. Don't want this to end just yet.

He looked up at Owen, silently seeking his permission. Owen nodded and tossed the lubricant over to Dristan. Dristan squeezed some lube onto his hand and began to finger around Owen's tight opening, pressing past the first ring of muscle. As Dristan pushed a seconded finger into Owen and _stretched_, he coated his own cock with lube.

Dristan pushed his blunt cock head forward into Owen's stretched hole, feeling Owen flex and spasm around him. Dristan paused to let Owen's body adjust to the intrusion. Owen relaxed and took him in deeper, wrapping his legs around Dristan's waist.

Owen was tight and Dristan made extra effort to ensure that he wasn't hurting the other man.

Owen tilted his head up to kiss Dristan, enjoying the man's soft lips caressing him and strong muscular arms holding him. He began to lose himself in that kiss but was jolted to awareness when he felt Dristan's hand on his cock, pumping hard and spreading the juices down the rigid shaft.

Dristan let his hand fall away from Owen's cock, eliciting a groan of frustration from Owen. He brought the hand up to Owen's mouth and watched with rapt interest as Owen suckled the thumb between his lips, tasting himself on his own tongue. Dristan sped up his thrusts to hit Owen's prostate.

Owen clenched around him and came with a harsh gasp shooting over his own chest. Dristan spilled into Owen's spasming body.

He pulled out slowly and collapsed beside Owen, both of them waiting to regain their breath.

"Better get cleaned up now." Owen looked down at the come drying on his chest. He scrambled towards the wet wipes and cleaned off the worst of the mess, tossing the packet over to Dristan.

Dristan cleaned himself off and Owen caught sight of what he'd previously thought was just a watch around Dristan's wrist. Now he was paying more attention, the thick lather strap appeared unmistakably familiar. Jack had one exactly the same and Owen knew enough about it to know that it wasn't something you could just pick up at an average jewellers.

"So, you really weren't lying when you said you weren't from round here." Owen attempted to stare Dristan down, but wasn't feeling very empowered, seeing as they had both just had sex together and were still naked.

Dristan followed Owen's gaze to his wrist-strap and smiled, "Points for the smarts, love. Now you gonna tell me how you worked that out?"

Owen gestured towards the wrist-strap, "I've got prior experience."

Dristan grinned and pulled Owen back down on the bed beside him, "So tell me, whose the lucky bugger that's had the pleasure of you're arse before me? Because I'll be damned if that was you're first time with a man."

"Nah, you're not the first." Owen admitted. "I know a guy with one of those things, Jack Harkness. But you'd be wrong to think it was him," he added hastily.

Dristan sniffed, "Jack Harkness", he rolled the name around in his mouth. "Nope sorry, never heard of him."

Owen chewed on his tongue, "Yeah, well that's probably not his real name anyway. Won't tell us his real name."

Dristan looked towards Owen, "So, what do think he'd say to this?"

Owen sniffed, "None of his fucking business. Why?"

"I'm in town for a few days," Dristan said, "Reckon you'll be missed?"

"I'd say I'm due a holiday," Owen said with a short laugh, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, since I'm not paying for this trip, I was thinking booze, partying, girls. You." Dristan's eyes narrowed.

The clubbing turned out to be good fun. Occasionally they chatted up some fit bird, but they nearly always ended up in bed together.

Owen refused to take Dristan to the hub. Jack would definitely try to discourage his relationship, (when did he start thinking of it as that?) and would probably want Dristan gone as soon as possible. For the first time since he joined Torchwood, Owen had a life outside of it. He took a quiet kind of thrill in having a secret life away from work, secret from Jack and the others. But secrets have a funny way of coming out, one way or another.

* * *

It was 4 months later when Owen started to feel weird. He woke up feeling like a tramp had just taken a piss in his mouth and when he tried to sit up the room spun. He bent over the side of the bed and lost his lunch.

But it then it never stopped, every morning was the same until one day Dristan walked past the bathroom and heard Owen retching into the toilet bowl.

He paused against the door frame, "You okay?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Owen wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and straitened up, "I feel like shit. Don't know what's wrong, it's been happening for a few days now."

Dristan laughed, "Probably just morning sickness, sweetheart. You coming back to bed?" Dristan started to walk away.

"Morning sickness? Yeah right, I don't think so!" Owen guffawed.

"Well, why not?" Dristan smiled, "It's not like we've exactly been careful."

"Listen, I don't know badly beaten up you got last night, but you better not have a concussion." Owen started to eye Dristan with suspicion.

"What's that got to do with anything? You agreed with me that he looked like a woman." Dristan closed the door to the bedroom.

Owen stepped through, "Because men don't get pregnant, which was what you were implying, wasn't it?"

Dristan stopped pacing around the room and turned to face Owen. "You sure about that?" he began.

Owen felt all the blood slowly drain from his body.

"What?" he spat out.

Dristan held his hands up, "Yeah, my fault. You were right, about everything. I'm not from around here, and I suppose I did lead you to believe that…"

Owen was fast losing his patience again. He smacked his fist against Dristan's jaw.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Dristan massaged his bruised jaw, "I'm a Time Agent, from your future. 3000 years to be exact."

Owen shook his head, "What's a Time Agent?"

"In charge of protecting the Time Stream, do-gooders, preserving life, yadda, yadda."

Owen looked incredulous and ready to throw another punch, so Dristan continued. "Back in my own time, humans were spread out all over the place. There were colonies of humans across other planets. But the colonies were failing, the Agency knew, so they sent Agents to go through time and bring back new subjects. That's why, when I first met you at the club, I spiked your drink. I gave you the fertility pills I was given by the Agency. You're pregnant, Owen."

"You're not serious."

"I didn't mean to lead you on, Owen. I never intended to stick around after the first night, but I didn't know you'd be so much fun."

Owen made a derisive noise, "Oh yeah right! Because abandoning me when I found out I was carrying a baby would have been so much better! Yeah, thanks for that!"

"No! What I meant was, I never meant to get so attached to you." Dristan amended. "I'll stay if you want me too but when the baby is born, I have to take it to the Agency."

Owen looked shocked, "No!"

Dristan rolled his eyes, "So what, Owen? You want to keep it now?"

"I can't, you don't understand! I can't be pregnant, I just can't be!" Owen shouted.

Dristan sighed, "There's only one way you're ever gonna find out, love. You've got to a test."

Dristan went to the dresser and handed Owen a packet of pregnancy tests. Owen raised his eyebrows at the presumption in the gesture but didn't say anything.

He and Dristan walked back towards the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: This was written for SkittleACullen who requested I write Owen Mpreg. I'm not completely happy with it as I didn't have a lot of time to write it. I don't intend to continue it but I hope you enjoyed my efforts, dear!**


End file.
